


Sonhar com você

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela sonhava com um mundo onde Neria ainda estava viva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonhar com você

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642021) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #057 - dream.

Ela sonhava com um mundo onde Neria ainda estava viva. Não todas as noites, mas com bastante frequência, mesmo agora. Elas só tinham se conhecido por tão pouco tempo, há tanto tempo, mas ela ainda assim tinha os sonhos, aqueles que partiam seu coração quando acordava de manhã. Às vezes, ela se esquecia por um momento, se acordava com um sorriso no rosto e se virava esperando a encontrar, como se ela ainda estivesse na tenda delas, e não em seu quarto em Skyhold. Ela sonhava com Neria, ou talvez esses fossem pesadelos, a torturando com o que tinha perdido.


End file.
